vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Singulus/Text-Quelle-Literatur-Plagiat (TQL-Plagiat)
Charakterisierung TQL steht für Text-Quelle-Literaturangabe. Das TQL-Plagiat erfolgt nach folgendem Muster. Der Plagiator P übernimmt aus einer Veröffentlichung des Autors A einen mehrzeiligen Textabschnitt, der durch eine Literaturangabe (Q) abgeschlossen ist. :Text text Text text Text text Text text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text (Q). Dabei verweist (Q) nicht auf die Stelle bei dem Autoren A, bei der sich der meist wörtlich übernommene Textabschnitt befindet, sondern auf eine Literaturquelle, bei der sich inhaltlich etwas zum übernommenen Text findet. (Q) ist in Regel eine Nummer, z.B. 117, oder eine Abkürzung, z. B. nach dem Muster Autor (Jahr), die ins Literaturverzeichnis des Plagiators P führt. Meistens erfolgt keine Seitenangabe. # Der Plagiator P übernimmt vom Autoren A die Literaturangabe und arbeitet sie in sein eigenes Literaturverzeichnis ein. # Der Autor A, von dem der Text übernommenen wurde, wird durch P nicht im laufenden Text erwähnt und meistens wird die Arbeit des Autors A nicht in das Literaturverzeichnis des P aufgenommen. # Typischerweise ist der übernommenen Text weniger als eine halbe Textseite lang und enthält eine inhaltliche Zusammenfassung dessen, was in (Q) behandelt wird. Die Übernahme ist meistens wörtlich. # Die Formulierung des übernommenen Textes kann von A, oder aber, weil auch dieser ein TQL-Plagiator ist, von einem anderen Autoren erfolgt sein. Bedeutung #Das TQL-Plagiat ist bei den bisher auf Vroni-Plag Wiki untersuchten medizinischen und zahnmedizinischen Dissertation hundertfach zu beobachten und scheint eine verbreitete Technik zu sein. #Das TQL-Plagiat scheint auch in den Naturwissenschaften dort zu finden zu sein, wo der Schwerpunkt nicht auf theoretischer sondern experimenteller Arbeit liegt, und in einem vorgeschalteten Theorieteil der Stand der Forschung berichtet wird. #Das TQL-Plagiat ist durch einen Gutachter beim Lesen der Dissertation nicht zu entdecken. Es ist daher zur Täuschung gut geeignet, da es gleichzeitig den Haupttext und das Literaturverzeichnis füllt. #Meistens ist eine Aneinanderreihung von TQL-Plagiaten von wissenschaftlicher Bedeutungslosigkeit, da sie durch einen einzigen Hinweis auf eine Quelle ersetzt werden könnten, von der abgeschrieben wurde. #Es fällt auf, dass fachliche einschlägige Dissertationen in der Regel nicht in Literaturverzeichnisse übernommen werden, dafür aber durch TQL-Plagiate ausgeschlachtet werden. #Es ist nicht auszuschließen, das einige Autoren so naiv sind und sowenig über wissenschaftliches Arbeiten gelernt haben, dass dieses Zusammenschreiben schon ihr Verständnis wissenschaftlicher Arbeit ist oder dass sie meinen, der Zitierpflicht schon dadurch nachzukommen, dass am Ende des Abschnitts irgendeine Literaturangabe steht, in der inhaltlich etwas Passendes zu finden ist. Beispiele Beispiel A * Dieses Beispiel zeigt eine in der untersuchten Arbeit unmittelbar aufeinanderfolgende Serie von TQL-Plagiaten aus derselben Quelle. Das Beispiel erstreckt sich über die beiden Fragmente Ves/Fragment_153_01 und Ves/Fragment_154_01. * Es handelt sich um eine Dissertation zum Dr. rer. nat. * Es handelt sich nicht um einen einleitenden Methodenteil, sondern um die Seiten 153 und 154 der Dissertation. * Die plagiierte Arbeit ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt. * Der Autor der plagiierten Arbeit wird im Text der untersuchten Arbeit nicht erwähnt. TQL A1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Den immunologischen Vorgängen, sofern sie nicht im Rahmen eines genetischen Immundefektes interpretiert werden 162 163, geht der Kontakt der bakteriellen Flora mit der Darmschleimhaut voraus. Bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn findet sich eine Schicht fäkaler Bakterien, die der Epithelschicht anhaftet, in Bereichen entzündlich und in Bereichen nicht entzündlich veränderter Schleimhaut, die eine zunehmende Dichte mit zunehmendem Schweregrad der Erkrankung aufweist, während bei Kontrollen die Schleimhautoberfläche weitgehend steril ist 29. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **29. Swidsinski, A., Ladhoff, A., Pernthaler, A., Swidsinski, S., Loening-Baucke, V., Ortner, M., Weber, J., Hoffmann, U., Schreiber, S., Dietel, M., Lochs, H. (2002) Mucosal flora in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology 122, 44-54. **162. Torok, H.P., Glas, J., Lohse, P., Folwaczny, C. (2003) Alterations of the CARD15/NOD2 gene and the impact on management and treatment of Crohn's disease patients. Dig Dis 21, 339-45. **163. Folwaczny, C., Glas, J., Torok, H.P. (2003) Crohn's disease: an immunodeficiency? Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol 15, 621-6. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Den immunologischen Vorgängen, sofern sie nicht im Rahmen eines genetischen Immundefektes interpretiert werden (50), geht der Kontakt der bakteriellen Flora mit der Darmschleimhaut voraus. Bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn findet sich eine Schicht fäkaler Bakterien, die der Epithelschicht anhaftet, in Bereichen entzündlich und in Bereichen nicht entzündlich veränderter Schleimhaut, und eine zunehmende Dichte mit zunehmendem Schweregrad der Erkrankung aufweist, während bei Kontrollen die Schleimhautoberfläche weitgehend steril ist (160). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **50) Folwaczny C, Glas J, Török HP. Crohn's disease: an immunodeficiency? Eur J Gastroenterol Heatol sic (2003) 15, 621-626. **160) Swidsinski A, Ladhoff A, Pernthaler A, Swidsinski S, Loening-Baucke V, Ortner M, Weber J, Hoffmann U, Schreiber S, Dietel M., Lochs H. Mucosal flora in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 122, 44-54. * Kommentar: **In der untersuchten Arbeit ist die zusätzliche Literaturquelle 162 angegeben. **Der Rechtschreibfehler "Heatol" wird zu "Hepatol" korrigiert. **Aus "Török" wird "Torok". TQL A2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Möglicherweise wird die Adhäsion durch unterschiedliche Glykosylierung von Oberflächenproteinen und –lipiden der Epithelzellen bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn ermöglicht, die mit den Oberflächenstrukturen der Bakterien in Interaktion treten 164. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **164. Klemm, P., Schembri, M.A. (2000) Bacterial adhesins: function and structure. Int J Med Microbiol 290, 27-35. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Möglicherweise wird die Adhäsion durch unterschiedliche Glykosylierung von Oberflächenproteinen und -lipiden der Epithelzellen bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn ermöglicht, die mit den Oberflächenstrukturen der Bakterien in Interaktion treten (86). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **86) Klemm P, Schembri MA. Bacterial adhesins: function and structure. Int J Med Microbiol (2000) 290, 27-35. TQL A3 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Weiterhin wurde bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn eine verringerte Induktion von Beta-Defensinen nachgewiesen, welche als Peptide mit antimikrobieller Wirkung eine wichtige Funktion in der Aufrechterhaltung der epithelialen Barriere ausüben 165. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **165. Fellermann, K., Wehkamp, J., Herrlinger, K.R., Stange, E.F. (2003) Crohn's disease: a defensin deficiency syndrome? Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol 15, 627-34. *Plagiierte Arbeit: Weiterhin wurde bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn eine verringerte Induktion von Beta-Defensinen nachgewiesen, welche als Peptide mit antimikrobieller Wirkung eine wichtige Funktion in Aufrechterhaltung der epithelialen Barriere ausüben (47). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **47) Fellermann K, Wehkamp J, Herrlinger KR, Stange EF. Crohn's disease: a defensin deficiency syndrome? Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol (2003) 15, 627-634. TQL A4 * Untersuchte Arbeit: In Biopsien entzündlich veränderter Kolonschleimhaut von Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zeigte sich eine vermehrte Expression von NOD2 in Makrophagen und Kolonepithelzellen und damit wurde der Nachwies sic einer funktionellen Relevanz des NOD2 Proteins bei entzündlichen Vorgängen beim Morbus Crohn erbracht 166. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **166. Berrebi, D., Maudinas, R., Hugot, J.P., Chamaillard, M., Chareyre, F., De Lagausie, P., Yang, C., Desreumaux, P., Giovannini, M., Cezard, J.P., Zouali, H., Emilie, D., Peuchmaur, M. (2003) Card15 gene overexpression in mononuclear and epithelial cells of the inflamed Crohn's disease colon. Gut 52, 840-6. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In Biopsien entzündlich veränderter Colonschleimhaut von Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zeigte sich eine vermehrte Expression von NOD2 in Makrophagen und Colonepithelzellen (15) und damit wurde der Nachweis einer funktionellen Relevanz des NOD2 Proteins bei entzündlichen Vorgängen beim Morbus Crohn erbracht. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **15) Berrebi D, Maudinas R, Hugot JP, Chamaillard M, Chareyre F, De Lagausie P, Yang C, Desreumaux P, Giovannini M, Cezard JP, Zouali H, Emilie D, Peuchmaur M. Card15 gene overexpression in mononuclear and epithelial cells of the inflamed Crohn's disease colon. Gut (2003) 52, 840-846. (TQL) A5 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Intestinale Epithelzellen, die NOD2 exprimieren, sind in der Lage intrazelluläre Bakterien in ihrem Wachstum zu hemmen, während Epithelzellen, die die 1007insC Mutation exprimieren, diese Funktion verlieren, demnach kommt NOD2 ein direkter antibakterieller Effekt zu 167. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **167. Hisamatsu, T., Suzuki, M., Podolsky, D.K. (2003) Interferon-gamma augments CARD4/NOD1 gene and protein expression through interferon regulatory factor-1 in intestinal epithelial cells. J Biol Chem 278, 32962-8. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Intestinale Epithelzellen, die NOD2 exprimieren, sind in der Lage intrazelluläre Bakterien in ihrem Wachstum zu hemmen, während Epithelzellen, die die 3020insC Mutation exprimieren, diese Funktion verlieren, demnach kommt NOD2 ein direkter antibakterieller Effekt zu (72). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **72) Hisamatsu T, Suzuki M, Reinecker HC, Nadeau WJ, McCormick BA, Podolsky DK. CARD15/NOD2 Functions as an Antibacterial Factor in Human Intestinal Epithelial Cells. Gastroenterology (2003) 124:993-1000. * Kommentar: ** Kein TQL-Plagiat, da eine andere Literaturangabe gemacht wird und der Text angepasst wird. ** Der Text wird übernommen und "3020insC Mutation" durch "1007insC Mutation" ersetzt. (TQL) A6 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Neben der 1007insC Mutation sind weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen beschrieben und mehrere zeigen eine Assoziation zu Morbus Crohn 14 10 168. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **10. Hugot, J.P., Chamaillard, M., Zouali, H., Lesage, S., Cezard, J.P., Belaiche, J., Almer, S., Tysk, C., O'Morain, C.A., Gassull, M., Binder, V., Finkel, Y., Cortot, A., Modigliani, R., Laurent-Puig, P., Gower-Rousseau, C., Macry, J., Colombel, J.F., Sahbatou, M., Thomas, G. (2001) Association of NOD2 leucine-rich repeat variants with susceptibility to Crohn's disease. Nature 411, 599-603. **14. Cuthbert, A.P., Fisher, S.A., Mirza, M.M., King, K., Hampe, J., Croucher, P.J., Mascheretti, S., Sanderson, J., Forbes, A., Mansfield, J., Schreiber, S., Lewis, C.M., Mathew, C.G. (2002) The contribution of NOD2 gene mutations to the risk and site of disease in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology 122, 867-74. **168. Lesage, S., Zouali, H., Cezard, J.P., Colombel, J.F., Belaiche, J., Almer, S., Tysk, C., O'Morain, C., Gassull, M., Binder, V., Finkel, Y., Modigliani, R., Gower-Rousseau, C., Macry, J., Merlin, F., Chamaillard, M., Jannot, A.S., Thomas, G., Hugot, J.P. (2002) CARD15/NOD2 mutational analysis and genotype-phenotype correlation in 612 patients with inflammatory bowel disease. Am J Hum Genet 70, 845-57. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Neben der 3020insC Mutation sind weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen beschrieben und mehrere zeigen eine Assoziation zu Morbus Crohn (34, 73, 90, ll4). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **34) Cuthbert AP, Fisher SA, Mirza MM, King K, Hampe J, Croucher PJ, Mascheretti S, Sanderson J, Forbes A, Mansfield J, Schreiber S, Lewis CM, Mathew CG. The Contribution of NOD2 Gene Mutations to the Risk and Site of Disease in Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 122, 867-874. **73) Hugot JP, Chamaillard M, Zouali H, Lesage S, Cezard JP, Belaiche J, Almer S, Tysk C, O'Morain CA, Gassull M, Binder V, Finkel Y, Cortot A, Modigliani R, Laurent-Puig P, Gower-Rousseau C, Macry J, Colombel JF, Sahbatou M, Thomas G. Association of NOD2 leucine-rich repeat variants with susceptibility to Crohn's disease. Nature (2001) 411, 599-603. **114) Ogura Y, Bonen DK, Inohara N, Nicolae DL, Chen FF, Ramos R, Britton H, Moran T, Karaliuskas R, Duerr RH, Achkar J-P, Brant SR, Bayless TM, Kirschner BS, Hanauer SB, Núñez G, Cho JH. A frameshift mutation in NOD2 associated with susceptibility to Crohn's disease. Nature (2001). 603-606. **168) Lesage S, Zouali H, Cézard J-P and the EPWG-IBD-Group, Colombel J-F and the EPIMAD group, Belaiche J and the GETAID group, Almer S, Tysk C, O'Morain C, Gassull M, Binder V, Finkel Y, Modigliani R, Gower-Rousseau C, Macry J, Merlin F, Chamaillard M, Jannot A-S, Thomas G, Hugot J-P. CARD15/NOD2 Mutational Analysis and Genotype-Phenotype Correlation in 612 Patients with Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Am J Hum Genet (2002) 70, 845-857. * Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da der Text angepasst wird. ** Der Text wird übernommen und "3020insC Mutation" durch "1007insC Mutation" ersetzt. (TQL) A7 * Untersuchte Arbeit: In funktionellen Untersuchungen konnte für zwei weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen, die nach der 1007insC Mutation am häufigsten bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zu finden sind, ebenso eine verminderte NFκB Aktivierung nach Kontakt mit Lipopolysacchariden und Peptidoglykan bestätigt werden. Trotz der vielen offenen Fragen in der Pathogenese des Morbus Crohn scheint sich durch die gefundene Assoziation mit Mutationen im NOD2 Gen die Hypothese zu festigen, dass dem Morbus Crohn eine genetische Disposition zu Grunde liegt und durch eine gestörte Interaktion bzw. mangelhafte Abwehr der physiologischen Darmflora an der Schleimhautbarriere in einer Immunreaktion mit nachfolgendem entzündlichen-destruktiven Prozess mündet. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In funktionellen Untersuchungen konnte für zwei weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen, die nach der 3020insC Mutation am häufigsten bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zu finden sind, ebenso eine verminderte NF-κB Aktivierung nach Kontakt mit Lipopolysacchariden und Peptidoglykan bestätigt werden (2l). Trotz der vielen offenen Fragen in der Pathogenese des Morbus Crohn scheint sich durch die gefundene Assoziation mit Mutationen im NOD2 Gen ... die Hypothese zu festigen, dass dem Morbus Crohn eine genetische Disposition zu Grunde liegt und durch eine gestörte Interaktion bzw. mangelhafte Abwehr der physiologischen Darmflora an der Schleimhautbarriere in einer Immunreaktion mit nachfolgendem entzündlich-destruktiven Prozess mündet. * Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da der Text angepasst wird und auf die Literaturangabe verzichtet wird. ** Der Text wird übernommen und "3020insC Mutation" durch "1007insC Mutation" ersetzt. TQL A8 * Untersuchte Arbeit: In einer Risikoanalyse errechnete Cuthbert et al. ein mehr als 20fach erhöhtes Risiko für homozygote Träger von NOD2 Mutationen an Morbus Crohn zu erkranken 14. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **14. Cuthbert, A.P., Fisher, S.A., Mirza, M.M., King, K., Hampe, J., Croucher, P.J., Mascheretti, S., Sanderson, J., Forbes, A., Mansfield, J., Schreiber, S., Lewis, C.M., Mathew, C.G. (2002) The contribution of NOD2 gene mutations to the risk and site of disease in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology 122, 867-74. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In einer Risikoanalyse errechnete Cuthbert et al. ein mehr als 20fach erhöhtes Risiko für homozygote Träger von NOD2 Mutationen an Morbus Crohn zu erkranken (34). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **34) Cuthbert AP, Fisher SA, Mirza MM, King K, Hampe J, Croucher PJ, Mascheretti S, Sanderson J, Forbes A, Mansfield J, Schreiber S, Lewis CM, Mathew CG. The Contribution of NOD2 Gene Mutations to the Risk and Site of Disease in Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 122, 867-874. TQL A9 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Die bisher gemachten Aussagen zur Assoziation von NOD2 Mutationen und Morbus Crohn beziehen sich alle auf Untersuchungen an europäischen bzw. amerikanischen Patienten. In zwei unabhängigen Studien an japanischen Patienten ließen sich keine der drei häufigen Mutationen nachweisen 169 170. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **169. Inoue, N., Tamura, K., Kinouchi, Y., Fukuda, Y., Takahashi, S., Ogura, Y., Inohara, N., Nunez, G., Kishi, Y., Koike, Y., Shimosegawa, T., Shimoyama, T., Hibi, T. (2002) Lack of common NOD2 variants in Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. Gastroenterology 123, 86-91. **170. Yamazaki, K., Takazoe, M., Tanaka, T., Kazumori, T., Nakamura, Y. (2002) Absence of mutation in the NOD2/CARD15 gene among 483 Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. J Hum Genet 47, 469-72. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Die bisher gemachten Aussagen zur Assoziation von NOD2 Mutationen und Morbus Crohn beziehen sich alle auf Untersuchungen an europäischen bzw. amerikanischen Patienten. In zwei unabhängigen Studien an japanischen Patienten ließen sich keine der drei häufigen Mutationen nachweisen (79, l76). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **79) Inoue N, Tamura K, Kinouchi Y, Fukuda Y, Takahashi S, Ogura Y, Inohara N, Nunez G, Kishi Y, Koike Y, Shimosegawa T, Shimoyama T, Hibi T. Lack of common NOD2 variants in Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 123, 86-91. ** 176) Yamazaki K, Takazoe M, Tanaka T, Kazumori T, Nakamura Y. Absence of mutation in the NOD2/CARD15 gene among 483 Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. J Hum Genet (2002) 47, 469-72. (TQL) A10 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Weiterhin konnten auch für afro-amerikanische Patienten mit Morbus Crohn keine vergleichbare sic Allelfrequenzen für die drei häufigsten bei europäischen Patienten vorkommenden NOD2 Mutationen festgestellt werden 171. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **171. Bonen, D.K., Ogura, Y., Nicolae, D.L., Inohara, N., Saab, L., Tanabe, T., Chen, F.F., Foster, S.J., Duerr, R.H., Brant, S.R., Cho, J.H., Nunez, G. (2003) Crohn's diseaseassociated NOD2 variants share a signaling defect in response to lipopolysaccharide and peptidoglycan. Gastroenterology 124, 140-6. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Weiterhin konnten auch für afro-amerikanische Patienten mit Morbus Crohn keine vergleichbaren Allelfrequenzen für die drei häufigsten bei kaukasischen Patienten vorkommenden NOD2 Mutationen festgestellt werden (20). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **20) Bonen DK, CHO sic JH. The Genetics of Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Gastroenterology (2003) 124, 521-536. *Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da unterschiedliche Literaturangaben gemacht werden. ** Möglicherweise liegt allerdings ein Übertragungsfehler vor, da die in der untersuchten Arbeit angegebene Literaturangabe 171 der Nummer 21 im Literaturverzeichnis der Quelle entspricht. ** Aus "kaukasischen" wird "europäischen". (TQL) A11 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Demnach scheinen die häufigsten Mutationen im NOD2 Gen keine Rolle in der genetischen Prädisposition für Morbus Crohn bei Patienten japanischer oder afro-amerikanischer Herkunft zu spielen. Außer dem NOD2 Gen sind wahrscheinlich weitere Gene innerhalb des IBD1 Locus für dessen Kopplung mit Morbus Crohn verantwortlich 13. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **13. Hampe, J., Grebe, J., Nikolaus, S., Solberg, C., Croucher, P.J., Mascheretti, S., Jahnsen, J., Moum, B., Klump, B., Krawczak, M., Mirza, M.M., Foelsch, U.R., Vatn, M., Schreiber, S. (2002) Association of NOD2 (CARD 15) genotype with clinical course of Crohn's disease: a cohort study. Lancet 359, 1661-5. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Demnach scheinen die drei häufigsten Mutationen im NOD2 Gen keine Rolle in der genetischen Prädisposition für Morbus Crohn bei Patienten japanischer oder afro-amerikanischer Herkunft zu spielen. Außer dem NOD2 Gen sind wahrscheinlich weitere Gene innerhalb des IBD1 Locus für dessen Kopplung mit Morbus Crohn verantwortlich (67) Im Literaturverzeichnis: **67) Hampe J, Schreiber S, Shaw SH, Lau KF, Bridger S, Macpherson AJ, Cardon LR, Sakul H, Harris TJ, Buckler A, Hall J, Stokkers P, van Deventer SJ, Nürnberg P, Mirza MM, Lee JC, Lennard-Jones JE, Mathew CG, Curran ME. A genomewide analysis provides evidence for novel linkages in inflammatory bowel disease in a large European cohort. Am J Hum Genet. 1999 64:808-816. *Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da unterschiedliche Literaturangaben gemacht werden.